ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Anthony Kirkland
Anthony "The Phoenix" Kirkland is a fictional e-fed character that is known for his blinding speed and spectacular feats of agility. Career Anthony Kirkland got his start in the business by wrestling for a small, local promotion in Phoenix, Arizona. For his first match, he had to wrestle the 'biggest dog in the yard,' literally. His opponent was a Japanese wrestling legend that was touring the United States, the Legendary Kong. Kong stands at an astonishing 7 feet tall, so he had even more of an advantage over Kirkland. The match went longer than expected. During the match, Kirkland got in very little offense. Kong easily tossed him around the ring for about 9 minutes. For someone so young and inexperienced, Kirkland refused to stay down for any length of time. This impressed Kong greatly. In traditional Kong fashion, he broke keyfabe and roughed Kirkland up pretty bad by working stiff. After the fall was counted, Kong waited in the ring to see what Kirkland would do. Referees tried to help him up, but Kirkland pushed them away and used the ropes to climb to his feet. Despite giving his best effort, Kirkland collapsed. He awoke backstage lying on a stretcher, with his new girlfriend by his side. Kong approached and offered to train him. Kirkland accepted and toured with Kong until they flew back to Japan, where Kirkland attended Kong's training school. After months of brutal, old school training, Kirkland graduated and was dubbed "The Phoenix," due to his "never-say-die attitude." Right after graduation, Kirkland married his girlfriend. The two stayed in Japan for about a year, while Krikland was wrestling for local promotions. With 1 year of experience, tragedy struck when Kirkland missed the move he had been perfecting, the Phoenix Splash. He slipped on the top rope and crashed to the canvas, head first. A diagnosis would reveal that Kirkland's neck was broken. After about another year and a half of hard work and rehab, Kirkland recovered and was launched into new responsibility: fatherhood. His wife had given birth to their first child while Kirkland was injured. The two spent about 2 more years in Japan, raising their daughter. It was then that he got an offer to wrestle for Ringside Chaos. Ringside Chaos Once in Ringside Chaos, the Phoenix soared. Within only a few shows, he was able to become a top contender for the American Championship. After another few shows, Phoenix was placed in a 5 Man Ladder Match for the Atomic American Championship. It was around this time that tragedy struck once more. As the result of a sadistic madman, "The Red Nightmare" Krimzon, a fellow RSC superstar, Anthony Kirkland suffered two heartbreaking losses. As the result of the deadly River Styx Plunge, Kirkland's wife was left comatose in the hospital. The reason for the attack was never revealed. Weeks later, Kirkland's wife would violently seize, causing the hospital staff to operate. During the operation, she would start hemorrhaging, causing her to lose her life. If that wasn't devastating enough, Kirkland's daughter was burned to death in her bed. There were no leads on the case, but the arsonist made himself known. It was the same monster that assaulted his wife, Krimzon. Despite horrible events taking place, Kirkland would go on to live up to his moniker and "never said die." In his very next match, Kirkland lost his American Championship in a Triple Threat Match, where he wasn't pinned. This is when the walls came crashing down. He committed himself to a mental institution, feeling that there was something very wrong inside of him. Before the closer of Ringside Chaos, the Phoenix would disappear, and his alter ego would surface, the Nekromancer. *Between Feds Anthony Kirkland would take a few months off and was able to become himself again. Wrestling Fix Connection Anthony "The Phoenix" Kirkland would shock the world by signing on with the Wrestling Fix Connection. He was launched into the World Title scene as he entered the Title Tournament to crown the very first WFC Aggression Heavyweight Champion. He would lose in the second round when faction members of his opponent came down to interfere in the match. It was a 4 on 1 assault, but Phoenix was able to fight off 3 of them. The last, Havoc, would deal the final blow, causing Big D to get the win. 2 weeks later, at Uncensored, Phoenix would challenge Havoc to a Steel Cage Match. During the match, a familiar foe shoed up to distract Havoc, allowing Phoenix to escape the cage and win the match. At the very next Aggression show, Big D would shock the wrestling world by giving up his title to Phoenix. Phoenix was moved by the show of respect, but that would soon change when the same faction members attacked him from behind. What they didn't know is that Kirkland was suffering from some of those old demons. The voices had returned and Kirkland lost control during the assault. The Nekromancer was once again walking the earth. Together with his partner in crime, Krimzon, Nekromancer would proceed to wipe out the entire group. The Nekromancer As a result of some kind of trauma, Anthony Kirkland developed Schizophrenia, but it wasn't known to him at that time. He would often hear a voice in his head, but he paid it no mind. After the events that took place in Ringside Chaos, Kirkland became unable to fight what was brewing inside of him. He knew something was wrong. What he didn't know is how deadly it would be. The Nekromancer is said to possess powers that are "not of this earth." In Wrestling As The Phoenix *'Wrestling Style': Lucha Libre/Japanese Strong *'Finishing moves' :* Phoenix Splash (Corkscrew 450 Splash) :* Phoenix Destroyer II (High-angle Dragon Suplex) *'Signature moves' :* Phoenix Special (Cartwheel Phoenix Splash to the outide) :* Phoenix Whip (Dragon Whip) :* Phoenix Clutch (Koji Clutch) *'Rarely Used Finishing Moves' :*''The Omega Spiral (Avalance Fisherman's Spiral)'' :*''Death From Above (Corkscrew 630 Splash) *'''Nicknames :*"The Bird That Never Dies" *'Quotes' :*"Nothing Will Stop Me From BURNING IT ALL!" As The Nekromancer *'Wrestling Style': Lucha Libre/Submission/Japanese Strong *'Finishing Moves' :*''Soul Release'' (Dangerous Back Drop Driver) :*''Nekromancy'' (Spinning Screwdriver) :*''Shadow Assassination'' (Rolling Dragon Clutch from the top rope) *'Signature Moves' :* Dokugiri (Asian Mist - Usually Red - Rarely Black) :* Rigor Mortis (Modified Back Cracker) :* Fall From Grace (Phoenix Splash) :* Shadow Bind (Kataha-jime Camel Clutch) :* Glimmering Warlock (Shining Wizard hit from behind) *'Rarely Used Finishing Moves' :*''Shining Warlock (Top Rope Shining Wizard)'' :*''Angmar's Bane II (Tiger Driver '91)'' *'Nicknames' :* "The Eternal Shadow" :* "The Red Warlock" *'Quotes' :* "You Will Suffer From Rigor Mortis" :* "Only fools are enslaved by time and space..." :* "Death may be 'the only way out,' but even that won't save you from me!" Championships and accomplishments *'Ringside Chaos' :*RSC Atomic American Championship *'Redemption Pro Wrestling' :*RPW Heavyweight Champion *Wrestling Fix Connection :*WFC Heavyweight Championship 2-time Trivia *Kirkland's one crippling weakness is his Schizophrenia. *Kirkland was given the "Phoenix" nickname by his trainer, the Legendary Khan. References *Anthony Kirkland's current Fed *WFC Website Kirkland, Anthony "The Phoenix" Kirkland, Anthony "The Phoenix" Kirkland, Anthony "The Phoenix" Kirkland, Anthony "The Phoenix"